Succubus Quest
The Succubus Quest '''is a mandatory quest in the Demon Zone. Like the Ritual Quest before it, this quest can be done with The Player being male or female. There are no gamechanging outcomes to arise from doing either path, but the male path has two enemies (and therefore, two imitations), while the female path has a weapon (albeit a weapon one can get at a later time). Both Paths: Disguise in the Doppelganger's Den The two paths diverge in the Doppelganger's hideout. After learning mimicry, the player can choose to leave as either male or female. The female path requires the Red Beret. Each path has its pros and cons. The male path involves more stealth and more fighting, but the Player gains two imitations that he wouldn't have gotten otherwise. The female path might be easier, but it also requires one to be careful with their answers in the dreams, as playing along with them will make things much harder once the Player enters the Succubi Den. In either path, the Player must move clockwise to a house with various succubi corpses, and a bloodthirsty Alaru. Amarya then appears, mistaking the Player for the murders. Quickly navigate the house for the next section. Both Paths: A Demonic Diversion Amarya decides to toy with the Player, hiding four 'keys' around Elysium. They must collect all four before Amarya will allow them into the Den. Two keys are in houses, each without a ward on them, and the other two are collected after walking down a path. Each key has a dream associated with it, and a hidden 'corruption' meter keeps track of how the Player responds to them. For the male route, this meter is close to meaningless, as it only changes a few lines of dialogue. The female route, however, is much more closely tied to corruption. Amarya places a tattoo on the Player's abdomen, which fills up the more amorous her choices are in the dreams. Her appearance and inhibitions change alongside this corruption, and it alters the time limit in the next section. While there are too many choices to list here, a general rule is bemused and intrigued responses raise corruption, as opposed to confused and rebellious. Male or female, corrupted or pure, all paths require meeting Amarya in front of the church after collecting all four keys. Male Path: Liquid Lust and Solid Locks The male path is split into two sections: getting upstairs and locating the code for a locked cage door. Attempt to go upstairs, and the Player will be ambushed by a Lesser Succubus. After defeating her, the other succubus will put a literal firewall on the stairs, preventing the Player from climbing it. Destroying the hex can be done in two ways: by bringing either the succubus in the topleft or the succubus in the bottomleft cell to orgasm. Either succubus will require a container, which can be found in the cupboard, but the bottomleft succubus will also need a dildo found in the crate to the left of the topleft succubus. Before heading upstairs, be sure to interact with the succubus in the bottomright cell to gain the Oil Can. Once upstairs, the Player will need to rescue the male slaves. Do not bother guessing the numerical code; it is a random six digit code that is only 'chosen' after one failed attempt. The code is known by a random succubus in the Den. One can either secure it from brute force, or defeat the Dark Red Succubus to receive a clue. * Black Succubus - Bottom room (requires Oil Can), '''prefers solitude * Blonde Succubus - Left side, quite the bitch * Blue/Pink Succubus - Hallway before Amarya, cares greatly for her sister * Pigtail Succubus - Basement, loves to play with the lessers * Purple Succubus - Upper left side, has her own little boytoy Female Path: Beat the Clock or Eat the Cock The female path involves a rising lust meter. When it gets filled, the Player will succumb to her carnal urges, appearing back in the cage. If it fills three times, the game is over. In order to escape, the Player must: * Attempt to enter Amarya's room, then talk to the purple succubus and the black succubus. * Go downstairs and talk to the pigtail succubus, then the lesser succubus. * Go upstairs and collect the scrolls from the cupboard. * Talk to the dark red succubus to decipher the scrolls. * Go downstairs and use Split on the lesser. * Go upstairs and talk to the black succubus. Get the whip from the table, then talk to the purple and the blue succubus. Enter Amarya's room. Even at full corruption, there is just enough time to get all of it done. Both paths end with the Amarya boss fight. Category:Quests